Hazuki Fujiwara
Hazuki Fujiwara is Doremi's best friend and is one of the main characters in the series. They have known each other since childhood and often played their instruments together in kindergarten. A sensative girl who is known to be very smart and gentle amongst her friends. Hazuki enjoys quiet activities such as reading or sewing, and happens to be very shy also with a rarely seen temper. She became a witch a few days/a week after Doremi did in order to keep her secret. Hazuki is voiced by Tomoko Akiya in the Japenese version. And Rebecca Soler in the english dub. Personality Hazuki is the shy, "Nerdy" girl of the group. She is noted for having the top grades in her classes normally and always makes sure to study when she can. However grades do not seem to matter much to her. Hazuki seems to notice things and has some simularities with Onpu, being usually calm and quiet, and mature then the others. Hazuki is also seen as motherly, kind, and sweet. But she panics easily and has a huge fear of ghost and scary things. Hazuki seems to show many talents, such as dance, sewing, and swimming. But she lacks skill in many sports and has difficulty running for long amounts of time. Hazuki also seems to get dizzy easily. She can be somewhat of a pushover but only because she's trying to be nice to everyone and doesn't wish to hurt feelings. Hazuki admits that she cant be true or honest about her own feelings because of this. However, when injustice occures Hazuki is almost the first to speak up, and she can not tolerate rude behavior or litterbugs! Easily flustered, Hazuki often becomes embarassed. Especially in weird outfits or having to do odd things. She's a softy who cries even by the smallest of insults directed her way. When pushed far enough or treated unfairly, Hazuki is hard to calm down. But she generally tries to believe there is good in everybody and is one of the only people to find the SOS trio's jokes even the teeniest bit funny. Appearence Hazuki dresses in a refined and smart look. The same can be said about her hair, which is bright russet brown in color. She has chest length hair with very short, spiked bangs and a single side bang reaching her shoulder. She always wears her hair back, somewhat in a ponytail held with a big orange bow. During Ballet she wears it back in a higher ponytail. While during swimming, or after a bath she wears is up. She has very short light brown bangs with one long one on the right side of her face. Her hair is chest length and held back with a bright orange bow she always wears. Her eyes are sandy-brown in color and hidden by big circled glasses that have a habit of fogging up/glazing over when distressed. In the first two seasons she wore a plain white button up shirt with a folded collar. A light yellow vest with bright orange lining and a matching long school-style pleated skirt. She wore short rolled down white socks socks and brown school shoes. In episode two of the first season its revealed under her clothing is a sleeves white under dress. Seen while Doremi (in her body) shook off Hazuki's clothing. As a little girl she was only seen in the kindergarten school uniform, but with her shoes and short orange skirt. Which generally means the children must wear the gender specific top, but can pick the rest of the outfit. During the other seasons Hazuki, much like the rest didn't have a extreme outfit change. Trading in her two piece top for a cream yellow top with white lining, buttons, and a neck. Her shoes remained the same but she put on yellowish socks. Her skirt is a pale orange color with a folded section clasped with two small clips. Much like her bow, Hazuki always has her glasses on. For she is almost blind without them. When she's nervous they will fog up. But during swimming class in school she wont wear them, she also wears her hair up. But outside of school, when swimming she does neither. Wearing a orange and black one piece bathing suit. In bed she wears a long, light yellow or orange night dress. In winter she dresses like Doremi but with a gray brown jacket and red scarf. And during ballet she wears a light orange one piece and a pair of tights. All of her hair is pulled back during this as well. Other outfits *A nun *Fortune Teller *Orange gymnist outfit with frills *Marching band costume *An old, balding man *A high school girl from a story, first seen in fancy dress attire. *her boy disguise consisting of a t-shirt, shorts, and short boy cut hair. *During the first season when playing on the jungle gym, Hazuki wore an orange tanktop resembling a sailors top, and white shorts. *Various school uniforms for swimming and sports. As a Ojamajo Hazuki is the Orange witch apprentice, who became one after she and Aiko spied on Doremi to see her speaking with Majorika about her bringing them there. They both promised to not say anything, and Hazuki admitted that it sounded like fun. She seemed to generally have "beginners luck" along with Aiko. But she was the only witch apprentice to have trouble putting on her apprentice outfit. Due to it getting stuck on her glasses. This left her very embarresed but she tried again and with Aiko and Doremi's help she managed to get it. Her spells are: *'Transforming':'' Pretty Witch Hazukicchi!'' *'Spell':'' Paipai ponpoi puwapuwa puu!'' *'Magical Stage': Paipai ponpoi, flexibly! *'Patraine':'' Paipai patraine!'' Her very first spell brought a wind up mouse toy to life and of the three Ojamajo, Hazuki was the best with spells. To save a friends pet she ended up using forbidden magic however and lost the use of her magic for a week. However, this didn't seem to slow her down and she was right back to casting magic with the others. Hazuki puts others needs before her own, even when in witch form. Such as using it to repair her mothers old doll or risking injury to save Lulu. One of the only times she used it for herself was in the first season when she summoned vegtable people to applaud her while playing her violin. Saying it was easier for her to play that way. Hazuki's fairy/faerie is Rere, who is quiet like she is, but also curious and playful like most yousei are. She's not as energetic as Dodo, and did not act like a baby when she was first formed. She is very polite, much like Hazuki, and likes to listen to her play her violin. Rere's hair seems to represent Hazuki's bow rather then her hair, and she also wears big circled glasses. She is pale-light orange and has bright orange eyes. Hazuki's magic stone/crystal ball is an orange shaped heart. Most likely represnting her kind and caring nature. Ojamajo Doremi 16 Now a 15/16 year old teenager, Hazuki attends an all girls school with both Tamaki and Sachiko Ijuuin. Apparently she and Doremi still visit each other weekly due to attending different schools and most likely since Aiko has moved back, she visits them also. Hazuki is training to become a professional violinist and has been dating Yada. Recently they were caught in a scandal involving them being photographed in front of a Love Hotel. Its soon revealed that the two of them hadn't actually been guest at this hotel, and it was really a trick in order to ruin the reputation of the Karen Girls Academy. Hazuki also has a new friend named Riko Mukai and possibly has gained a friendship with Tamaki, who tried to comfort her. Her past Not much is said regarding it other then the fact her mom always made her do things like now and she and Doremi knew each other since they were in Kindergarten. Her other friend she met was Yada-kun, who after she cried over her missing hat was given a bird shaped whistle to calm her down. Her family Hazuki's mother is Reiko Fujiwara, a well known interior designer who often pushes very cute, overly decorative outfits on Hazuki. She means well and is only trying to make Hazuki happy. Her father is Akira Fujiwara, a famous direction of drama movies/tv shows. He is often away from home because of this. But he's very kind and like Hazuki's mother, will overreact is something is wrong with Hazuki. Also living with them is Baya. Their old maid who did not have much backstory until Naisho when her past was revealed. however. Apparently she knows karate and can be a little intimidating. Her love life Hazuki isn't really into love, but she does seem to like romance and is very shy reguarding it. She has had three romantic interest shown during the series. Hazuki's main love interest, whom she has shown to have feelings for. Despite denying them is Yada. They have known each other since they were little and on Valentines Day, he only accepts Chocolate from her. In a dokkan episode she had become worried after all the bonding he was doing with Shiori. They are dating in Doremi 16. Another well known couple is Hazuki and Fujio. He was the smart, sweet one of the Flat 4 who was highly curious with human nature and carries around a small notebook to write in or read notes. He seemed to genuinly like Hazuki and felt regret over doing the bad things the group did. Such as when Hazuki got upset when she lost Hana-chan and helped her try to find the missing baby. During dokkan, he and Yada challanged each other to a musical duel but Fujio lost due to getting dizzy. Nobou is a boy Doremi developed feelings for, but he flirted with all of the girls when they weren't together. Relations with the other Ojamajo *Doremi: Her best friend since they were little. They rarely fight and when they do, it really hurts the both of them. *Aiko: At first Hazuki was concerned Aiko was too rude, but after learning she was really nice the two became friends. Aiko often helps Hazuki keep her balance when she's dizzy. *Onpu: Both girls come off elegant, usually calm, and mature. Due to this they get along well. *Momoko: At first she was upset when Momoko offended her. But they're pretty close and share a fear of ghost. They are often seen together in promotional objects. *Hana-chan: She tries to help Hana with her studies and used to do what her mother did to her until Doremi pointed it out. *Poppu: She thinks Pop is very cute and mature. Magical doremi Hazuki Fujiwara is renamed Reanne Griffith. She comes off as being "a bookworm/smart nerd" type, instead of the "shy" type. Though still soft spoken, Reanne has a louder voice in comparison and actually comes off mean in comparison to Hazuki in a few episodes. For example, in the third episode where Aiko shows up. Hazuki suggest something helpful to try and become Aiko's friend. While Reanne in a snobby tone said, "Someone should get some dirt on her". As in, Reanne suggested blackmail. She also came off as being superficial some of the time. Voice Actors and Other Names *France: Emilie, voiced by Valerie de Vulpian *Germany: Emilie, voiced by Christine Stichler *Hong Kong: Tangyun Chogwai, voiced by Lam Yuncheun *Italy: Melody, voiced by Giovanna Papadrea *Korea: Jang May, voiced by Bak Sora *Mexico: Emilie, voiced by Mayra Arellano *Phillippines: Hazuki, voiced by Dada Carlos *Portugal: Emilie, voiced by Marta Madeira *Spain: Emilie, voiced by Caroline Tak *Taiwan: Tengyuan Yeyue, voiced by Xie Jiaojuan Character Songs *Mimi o Sumashite Quotes Trivia *''Out of all the Ojamajo, Hazuki is the most plain in terms of appearence.'' *''According to Fanon, she seems to be the least liked.'' *''Another case in fanon. Although she seems to be with Yada in the series. She is mostly paired with Momoko or Onpu. Both Yada and Momoko are voiced by the same person.'' *''She is the second and last Ojamajo to have a problem with their first henshin.'' *''Hazuki is very talented with Oragami.'' *''Her hair is never seen fully down. ''It looks this way but on the side you can really see its a ponytail held up. *''Sometimes her name sometimes shows up as "Hadzuki", mostly on merchandise. '' Screenshots/Gallery '' Hazuki pose.png|End of first henshin Hazuki sharp.png|Near end of Sharp henshin patraine.png|Royal Patraine motto and naisho.png|Flying during sunset Motto/Naisho pattisier.png|Hazuki Pattisier Hazuki dokkan.png|hazuki during magical stage Hazuki(pop'n form).jpg|FANMADE Carnival Hazuki.jpg|FANMADE Sharp Hazuki.jpg|FANMADE Motto Hazuki.jpg|FANMADE Pattisier Hazuki.jpg|FANMADE Dokkan Hazuki.jpg|FANMADE As Hazuki.png Ep 2 opening shot.png Under dress.png Fail.png ...............png Class time.png Mini umbrellas.png Missing legs.png Rain.png Hazuki and Aiko panic.png Hazuki and Aiko panic 2.png Lala hides in the vase.png '' Category:Ojamajo Category:Apprentice Category:Orange Category:Female Category:Main Character Category:Witch